The Chaos Academy
by An Anime Fangirl
Summary: This story is what happens when Chaotic players go all to the same school in Miami. Drama, love, breakups, fights, and a big prophecy binds a group of people as they try to live through school. High school has never been is hellish. CH. 5 is UP!
1. Chapter 1

**The Chaos Academy**

**Chapter One**

**Hallelujah**

**(A/N Okay, the POV's will change a lot in this fanfic. But, it will mostly be Steph's POV or Kazzer's POV. But I promise you that EVERYONE will have their own POV in some point. Even it's a little bit.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chaotic, Paramore, or Youtube or anything else you see here.**

**

* * *

**

**Steph's POV**

**

* * *

**

"HELL YEAH! WE'RE GOING BACK TO THE MIA PEOPLE!" I screamed like a wild person from the garage. I was holding my cat, Starblaze, in my arms. She was a pretty silver tabby with blue eyes just like mine.

"Steph! Stop yelling like a mentally retarded person and get into the danm car!" Kaz yelled. He had his 'Annoyed' face on today.

Inferno, Kaz's cat, hissed at me. He was a ginger tom that matched to color of Kaz's hair and eyes the color of copper. For no reason, he hates me. Same thing with Starblaze and Kaz. I no it's weird, but that's the norm for our family.

"Whatever. You can't ruin this for me. I mean, COME ON! We're going back to Miami to school! You know I hate school, but it sounded pretty good. Besides, we were born in Miami before we moved here. And I remember for a fact there are some seriously good shops there." I said, seating shotgun. I carefully placed Starblaze in her cat carrier. Kaz got the back with Inferno in his cat carrier.

Kaz shrugged. "I can't tell what's worse, having to live at school, or _you _saying you might like it." he said with a little smirk on his face. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, I get what your saying. But still, it's not like you can blame me." I defended myself. Kaz again shrugged.

He was wearing a dark red shirt with the Underworld symbol and black jeans. I was wearing a sundress that was bright red with black roses blooming with matching platform heels. I was also wearing my silver choker with the Underworld symbol and matching earrings; and some ruby bracelets and necklace.

"So, you two ready?" Our mom asked. She was still pretty, even for a near-forty-year-old. Her flaming red hair was down and her dark brown eyes were darker than normal. She was wearing a yellow blouse with black slacks. She had some curves, but she mostly covered them.

"Yes Mother." I said tartly. Okay, we were ready, LET'S GO.

My mom gave me her 'Shut the hell up' face. I got to say, her and Kaz were freakishly alike.

"You sure? Your bags have everything you need? Kaz, baby, I'll send your bass and electric guitars as soon as I can with the amps. Galleria? I'll send your and Kaz's stereo systems too okay? Alright, let's go." she said.

Me and Kaz smiled at the same time and high-fived. I took out one of our mixed CD's Alex made for us and played it. Paramore's "Hallelujah" started to play.

_Some how_

_Everything gonna fall_

_Right into place_

I smiled to myself, laying back on the black leather seat of our yellow Corvette. (Yes, we have a yellow Corvette, but I so heart it. It looked badass)

Sometimes life does rock.

Sometimes everything does fall in the right place.

* * *

**Tom's POV**

**

* * *

**

"Mom? Where is Kaz and Steph and Alex? They were supposed to be here." Me and my family was at the airport.

Me, Kaz, Steph, and Alex was accepted into the Chaos Academy, a school in Miami. It turns out that Kaz and Steph was from Miami so they know where the best places were at.

"Tom, there are coming soon. You just need to relax." Mom said, seating down on a seat in the airport.

I sighed. I was so bored without anything to do. My iPhone rang out in "Monster" by Skillet, meaning that I had a text. I put in my password and saw Steph's name.

**Tom! Me & Kazzy r at the airport. Al is here with us. C U soon! **

I breathed more easily when I read. I texted back.

**OK Steph. CA here we come!**

I turned off my iPhone and sat down at a seat close to my mom's. The airport's speakers were blasting out "Hallelujah" by Paramore. Actually, the only reason why I know the song was that Alex was a huge Paramore fan and basically forced me and Steph to listen to their songs. Steph got hooked after the first song. Me … well, I like Paramore, but I'm more into bands like Flyleaf and Skillet.

_If we only _

_Had a ways _

_To make it all …_

_Fall faster everyday_

True. I so wish we had ways to make everything fall faster.

I turned around and Steph and Kaz and Alex. Steph was wearing a scarlet red sundress with black roses and platform heels. I noticed that Steph had her infamous Underworld choker. Alex was wearing a light green, almost white sundress, matching Steph's, but she had white lilies on hers and white flip-flops. Kaz was wearing a dark red shirt with the Underworld symbol and black jeans. I was wearing a silver jacket with the Overworld crest on the back with blue jeans.

"You ready Tom? I cannot wait to show you the best places to shop and eat. I already have a plan for our first weekend." Steph said, hugging me.

I did my best not to blush, but I pretty sure I as a least a bit rosy.

"Hello! People, we need to get going. Steph, you can flirt all the hell with Tom in the airplane." Alex said, with a little smirk.

Me and Steph rolled our eyes.

"Attention. Flight 502 to Miami Florida is now boarding." the speaker person said.

"Well, their's our flight. Let's go." I said.

"Sweetie, be safe. Miami is a big city." Mom said, hugging me.

"I will Mom. I promise. And besides, I have two natives showing me around." I said, pointing at the twins.

Steph and Kaz laughed and rolled their eyes. "Oh, before I forget, Luna is also going to the CA. She will be meeting you in the main building." Mom whispered into my ear.

Okay, Luna is my sister. Twin sister. Yeah … Steph and Kaz and Alex are going to kill me for them not knowing.

"Alright. Bye Mom." I said and the four of us ran to the plane before it left.

Just before we left, I could hear Alex singing—horridly—"Hallelujah" by Paramore.

* * *

**Sarah's POV**

**

* * *

**

I was on the flight onto Miami for the CA (Chaos Academy) when I got a IM from Steph. I was smiling because my mom nor my dad was on the plane, so I could do basically anything I wanted.

I opened my laptop and put in my password in. I typed in my username and password in the chatroom.

Only Steph and Kaz were there. Steph wrote:

**Sarah! U on the flight 2 the MIA? We r! Me, Kaz, Al and Major T are on the same plane. I cant wait 2 show u the best places to shop.**

I rolled my eyes. Steph was excited as hell about going to the CA. But, then again, it was in her hometown.

**Yes, Im on the danm flight PQ! Relax, we'll get there. Im pretty sure that I'll find u there. Ur not hard 2 miss.**

Kaz had finally decided to write something.

**Hey Sarah. Sorry bout PQ. Anyway, what r u doing? U listening 2 anything?**

Actually, by forces beyond my control (aka, Steph and Alex) I was listening to "Hallelujah" by Paramore.

_If only _

_Time _

_Flew like a _

_Dove_

If time flew like a dove then I would been in the CA talking with the gang by now. Oh, I wished that time flew like a dove.

**Yeah, Hallelujah by Paramore. U?**

**Time of Dying. God, I need Steph 2 relax. She's getting on my nerves.**

**Sorry, cant help u there. That's ur problem.**

**DX**

**XD I got 2 go. My laptop's dying. C U AT THE CA Kazzy!**

I turned off my laptop and laid back on the seat. It was really nice, but then again I was on first-class, so that made sense.

I decided to take a nap.

In my dream, time really flew like a dove.

* * *

**Peyton's POV**

**

* * *

**

I got a IM from good old Steph. She wrote:

**Hello! Come in Peyton! R u asleep? If then, sorry. BUT IF UR NOT THEN ANSWER ME!**

"Whoa, chill out Steph." I said, reading the IM. She was really excited. But then, she SHOULD be! We all going to the same school in Miami!

**PQ? Im here. Not in the flesh, but im here. What happened my chicka?**

**Sorry. Kazzy, Sarah, Ally, and Major T r NOT in the Miami spirit! I thought u might.**

**I am. But, my little Stephy, as that guy from Star Wars put it, you must have patience. Im trying my best not 2 explode u should 2.**

**Okay, I c what u mean. I should take a nap. BTW, did u listen to Hallelujah by Paramore? it's a good song. OVER AND OUT!**

I laughed. Steph could be so funny sometimes. Anyway, I closed the chatroom tab and went to Youtube. I typed in Hallelujah by Paramore in a ton of things came up. I clicked on the video with the lyrics.

"Peyton?"

I turned my body around to see Mom behind me. She had in her hand a box wrapped in brightly colored gift wrap.

"For you. Don't open this until you get to the Academy." she ordered.

"Okay-dokey Mom." I said, placing the gift beside me.

I turned my attention back to the song.

_We're gonna make _

_It fly_

_Faster then I'm_

_Falling in love_

It's nice to be in love. Trust me. I should know, since yeah … I'm in love. With Sarah. Yeah, but she wouldn't want me. But, if she does I'm right here.

I not worrying about that Sarah isn't in love with me. I'm a guy that doesn't worry. I'm the funny guy, the Joker as PQ put it.

As the song went on, I fell into sleep's embracing arms.

* * *

**Kaytalia's POV**

**

* * *

**

"Good God, I can't believe this is my final year here." I said as the plane touched down in Miami International Airport.

"Passengers, we have arrived at the Miami International Airport. You may take off your seatbelts now." the pilot said.

"Hell yeah! Back in Miami for the final time." I yelled, taking off my seatbelt and grapping my bags. I was completely excited. Which was my norm for myself.

I should tell you who I am. I Kaytalia, a 12th grader at the Chaos Academy.

As I walked out of the airplane, I noticed a group of 4 coming off another airplane. I could see that a girl with black hair was yelling at another girl with blond hair. I could even hear it from here, even though I was like thirty feet away from them.

"Dude! Alexis! You got to listen to me! We will find your danm CD case okay!" the black haired girl yelled.

Curiosity probing me like their was no tomorrow, I walked over to the group. I also noticed a black leather CD case at the feet of the blond girl.

"Um, hello? What happened?" I asked.

The black haired girl turned around from yelling at the blond girl. Her eyes was the clear, icy blue of the sky.

"My _friend,_" she glared at the blonde, "Lost her CD case. It's black leather. Have you seen it?"

I nodded. "Yup, it's on the floor." I pointed at it.

The blue eyed girl groaned and slapped her forehead. Hard.

"Alexis Starbird, don't talk with me okay?" she said. The blonde, which I noticed she had eyes the color of jades, nodded and picked up her CD case from the ground.

Miss Blue Eyed sighed and placed a lock of straight black hair back in place.

"Thanks. By the way, I'm Galleria, but call me Stephanie or Steph. This is my twin brother, Kaz." She gestured to the redhead with dark brown eyes. "Yeah, I know we don't look like, but we're still twins. Call the guy Kaz, Kazzy, or Kazzer. Next to my redheaded brother is Tom." Again she gestured to the guy with short black hair and blue eyes that matched the color of Stephanie's. "And the blonde that I was just yelling at was Alexis." She said that all in a matter-of-fact tone, like she didn't care that she was just yelling at her best friend.

"Nice to meet you guys," I shook Steph's hand. She had a pretty strong grip. "I'm Kaytalia."

"Thanks. Oh, by the way, do you know where the buses for the Chaos Academy are?"

I nodded. "Yup, they are over there," I pointed over to the black buses on the far side of the airport. "I'm also going to the CA. I'm a senior."

"Cool," Kaz said. "Shall we be going?"

I nodded. I liked these guys. They must be new; I haven't seen them on the campus.

As we walked into the bus that would take us to the CA, I could hear music. I didn't know who was singing or the name of the song, but I would remember it.

_This time_

_We're not _

_Giving up_

In my last year, I _won't _give up. I'm going my best so I can help choose the next artist or band for the Final Concert. I seriously hoped it anything but rap.

* * *

**Lily's POV**

**

* * *

**

"Justin! Come on! I'm leaving you!" I said smiling, waving at my twin brother. We there those kinds twins who look alike.

"Okay!" Justin, my twin brother, ran into the bus. He was wearing a red jersey with the number 32 with a long-sleeved gray shirt underneath and gray jeans

I was wearing the same thing but I had a blue jersey with the number 12 and I had black jeans.

"Sorry," he whispered. Oh, Justin, he guy isn't the most talkative guy, but he cares for me.

"Come on you two, find a seat." the bus driver said with a pissed off expression on his face.

I giggled. "Oh, how about over there?" I pointed at a empty row near the back. There was a couple of people there chitchatting.

Justin shrugged. I rolled my eyes. Yeah, we looking a lot alike, but we were complete opposites.

As we walked slowly over to the row, I noticed Kaytalia, a 12th grader at the Chaos Academy. I knew her because she was nice to all the new people who came into the CA. She was kinda like the welcomer of the CA.

I was totally sad to see her go next year.

She was wearing her infamous sleeveless shirt with jeans that had holes in the knees.

Kaytalia must had noticed my and my brother because she waved and smiled to us.

"Hey Kaytalia, long time no see." I said in my bubbly style. Justin just murmured "Hi,"

Again, I rolled my eyes. Then I turned my attention at the other people I didn't know. I guessed they were new.

One was a guy with short, shiny black hair the shone ferociously in the harsh sunlight of Miami. He had the clearest blue eyes I had never seen.

Next to him was a girl with long hair that was golden. Her jade-green eyes had a sad expression that reminded me of Justin.

Kaytalia was in between the blonde and a guy with fiery red hair that apparently could deny gravity. The guy must use a lot of hair gel to keep it that way. He had red-tilted glasses and behind them were warm chocolate colored eyes.

Next to him was a girl that had long hair that reached her the middle of her back. It was black as a raven's wing. Her blue eyes had a piercing style of them, like they could like looking straight into my heart, my soul.

I said the first thing that came into mind. "You and him are twins?" I pointed at the redhead and the girl with black hair.

The black haired girl smiled, softening her fierce look. "How did you know?" she asked, with a grin on her face.

I shrugged. "Twin instinct, I guess." I said, shouldering my brother.

She laughed. "Thank God! Dude, I thought that I would never find another pair of twins!" we fist-touched. The redhead grinned and laughed.

Okay, at first glace, you would say, "Really? They are twins?", but you could see some things. Like how their held themselves. And their bone structure. How they laughed.

By the same edge their eyes had you could seen those two there twins.

"Thanks. By the way, I'm Lily, and this is Justin." I gestured to my brother and he waved. Wow. How lame.

"Hey. I'm Kaz. Next to me is my twin, Galleria, but she hates the name so call her Stephanie or Steph. The blonde is Alexis and the guy next to her is Tom." The redhead said.

"Hey Al, before I forget, where is that Paramore CD I gave you for your birthday?" Stephanie asked, turning to Alex.

"Here," she waved it in the air from a black leather CD case. "Why?"

Steph shrugged. "No reason. By the way, what song are you listening to?" Alex had headphones on.

""Hallelujah" by Paramore." she answered.

I could hear the song. I didn't know much about Paramore, expect that they were a band.

_Lets make it last_

_Forever_

_Screamin' _

_Hallelujah_

_Well make it last_

_Forever_

_Holding on to_

_Patience wearing thin_

That's true. I had patience wearing thin. I wanted to get the school year started. I wanted to see my old friends, and new ones too. I wanted to be top in my class with my brother so we could help choose the band/artist for the Final Concert. I wanted either country or pop rock.

(My brother wants Celtic or classical. Yeah, it's boring.)

* * *

**Nova's POV**

**

* * *

**

"Hey Vic, how long until we get there?" I asked him. Vincent, my best friend, snored. Wow, that was a surprise. But, Vincent called me just before I left to the airport that he was excited.

Translation: He couldn't fall asleep.

I sighed. I started to take out my CD player—I didn't have money to buy an iPod—and started to read 'The Red Pyramid', by Rick Riordan. I was really excited that I had the money the buy the book.

I was the second chapter when something hit me on the back of the head.

"Hey! Who the hell did that!" I asked, turning my body around.

A girl with black hair shot up her hand. Her crystal blue eyes were sparkling with sarcasm.

"That would be … me." she said with a twisted smile.

"What the …" I didn't know that chick, but she was going to pay, "Who the hell are you, first of all."

"The name's Steph. But you'll should know me as PerimQueen."

Oh, dear God. _The _PerimQueen. One of the best Underworld players. The badass one. Dude, I had hear I bunch of stories about her.

The most famous one was that she—in Chaotic with _everyone_ watching—beat the crap of Dawn Yarrow, an Overworld player that dissed her brother. And she broke her bones. Half of her body crushed. She _still_ haven't came back even though it's been a year.

Yeah, best not to piss her off.

But, unfortunately for me; being Miss Confident and everything, I _had _to say something while she said:

"Yeah, I _know _all of you are in shock, being in front of a person like _moi_. Don't worry, your eyes won't burn. I'm, sadly, not a goddess. So, the girl who I just hit with the can of soda, if you want a fight, _bring it on_."

"Fine then. I know a place near the ocean. There is a bunch of room to fight around and there are some trees with some massive shade so people could watch." I said, not thinking.

PerimQueen smiled evilly. "Good. Meet me in front of the main building on Saturday. And be ready. And also, have an ambulance and the paramedics for you okay?"

I snarled. Which woke Vincent up. "Wh-What happened?" He said in a groggy voice.

I laughed, my voice spilling with sarcasm. "I just picked a fight on Saturday with the PerimQueen." I said, but my voice cracked.

Vincent, with his black flight jacket, gray shirt and black jeans and runners, looked like those guys would really don't care about anything but themselves. Well, he _is _like that, but to new people. To old friends—and for lack of better words—he was a big, soft, old teddy bear.

"You _do_ know your going to die right?" I looked away and looked out the window. We were passing Miami Beach. I got to say, it's beautiful.

"Nova? It's gonna be okay." Vincent's voice was soothing to me, helping me relax my muscles.

"I'll be watching you. Is it at that place were Andy and Chris beat the crap out of each other?" he asked, petting his 'pet' crow.

Seriously? A PET CROW?

I nodded, remembering it. God, both of them were pretty beat up.

"You're be okay." Vincent said. I nodded again, not sure of myself.

In the back, I could hear a song being played.

_I can force_

_These eyes_

_To see the end_

Okay, _that _would be great. I would see how I would do against PQ. And how my life is in the future.

If I have a future when PQ is done with me.

* * *

**Seth's POV**

**

* * *

**

Oh. My. God. Nova vs. Stephanie! "Dude! Hector! Did you see _that?_" I asked the guy next to me.

Hector was a year younger than me, but we were friends. The guy was wearing a green and brown army jacket, worn blue jeans and black boots.

He nodded. "I placing 50 bucks on Steph." I knew Steph from Chaotic and the chick had one hell of a temper. "I placed 50 on Nova."

"What? Dude! Didn't you hear what she did to Dawn Yarrow? She was DreamHeart! That Danian chick!" I called out.

He shook his head. How the hell didn't he know? _Everyone_ in Chaotic knew!

"Well, I was there and she kicked Dawn's ass. She was dissing off Kaz and she got pissed and slammed her against the wall in the Port Court. _Everyone_ was watching and she broke over half her bones. It's been a year and she ain't back."

Hector paled.

"Hey Steph!" I yelled. The beauty looked up to me. Her clear blue eyes was the first thing I noticed about her. Her hair and of course, her body, I saw later, but her eyes was the first thing I saw.

"Seth! You're going to the CA?" she asked. I nodded.

"Sweet! We have hot guys at the CA!" she shouted pumping her fists in the air.

Oh, that was one thing about Stephanie. She was insane.

"Aw! Steph, that's warms my heart!" I yelled, giving out my infamous sexy grin.

Steph did the 'Call me!' sign.

I nodded and turned back to Hector. He was petting his hamster Penny.

"Dude, you're lucky. You're rich, you're smart, you have all the girls on your finger, and you're popular. So why are you friends with me?"

"Cuz your cool! Dude, you're the star of the soccer team and you're a nice guy! You had a lot of friends!" I defended myself.

"Meow," my pet cat, Vixxen, went to my lap and purred loudly.

Hector smiled. "We sound something from a movie." and we laughed.

I hear "Hallelujah" from Paramore playing.

_If only time flew like _

_A dove_

_Well we can watch it fly_

_Just keep looking up_

We should keep looking up. Keep looking up, and smile.

* * *

**Luna's POV**

**

* * *

**

"Hi," I turned around to see a guy with short light brown hair and sparkling lime green eyes.

"Hi," I said, brushing back a lock of stark white hair back into place.

"What's your name? My homies call me Peyton."

"Luna. Nice to meet you." I shook hands with Peyton.

"Sarah! Meet my new BFF!" Peyton pointed at me.

Sarah, who I guessed was the blond who was next to Peyton smiled. Her emerald green eyes were large.

"Hey, I'm Luna."

"Sarah. Are you new here?"

I nodded. Sarah smiled. "Us too. Ou—" she was cut off by her phone ringing. I didn't know the song, but it sounded nice.

_This time we're not_

_Giving up_

_Let's make it last _

_Forever_

_Screaming _

_Hallelujah_

_We'll make it last_

_Forever_

I totally liked the music. It sounded … right.

"It's Steph. Should I just let it ring?"

"If _you_ Sarsars, want to be dead, then let it ring. " Peyton replied, chucking. I joined along.

"You know what? I'll deal with Steph later."

Sarah didn't put it to silent so I continued to listen in.

_We've got time_

_On our hands_

_We've got … (time)_

_Got nothing but time_

_On our hands_

_Got nothing but_

_Got nothing but_

_Got nothing _

_But time on_

_Our hands!_

That's true. We just got a lot of time on our hands and we waste it. It's kinda sad, really.

_This time we're not _

_Giving up_

_(Ohhhhhhhhhhhh)_

_Let's make it last forever_

_Hallelujah_

_(Hallelujah)_

_Hallelujah …_

"Attention! We had arrived at the Chaos Academy!"

I stepped off the bus with Peyton and Sarah. I could still feel the power of that song. I made a small mental note to look up the song.

**Me - Tada! Well? For the record, this was the longest thing I have EVER written in the FF net. **

**Song: "Hallelujah" by Paramore**

**By the by, all the chapter names will be songs. So, if you had a good song for me, just PM me. I truly liked what Luna said. We do waste our time we got. We just it just to complain what we don't have. It is kinda sad. **

**SO GET UP YOUR LAZY BUTT AND DO SOMETHING YOU WANT TO DO! **

**Hee hee, I love me.  
**


	2. Chapter 2 Decode

**Chaos Academy**

**Chapter 2**

**Decode**

**I don't own Evanescence or Paramore**

**

* * *

**

**?**

**

* * *

**

"_Well? What was your vision?"_

"_It … it was unlike the others. I could _feel_ her pain. _Feel_ her emotions if they were like my own. It was the most painful vision I had."_

"_What did you see?"_

"_I saw a girl. Human. She had long hair that was the color of the starless sky. And her eyes were so … so icy. The clearest and lightest of blues. And they looked like they could pierce into your soul. I saw in a pool of blood. And I could hear a song. Or a poem. I think it went like … _

_I dream in darkness, _

_I sleep to die,_

_Erase the silence, _

_Erase my life, _

_Our burning ashes,_

_Blacken the day, _

_A world of nothingness, _

_Blow me away_

"_No!"_

"_What? What happened?"_

"_I _know _her! I know her!"_

"_Then who? Who is the Daughter of the Cothica?"_

"_It is …"_

_

* * *

_

**Kaz's POV**

**

* * *

**

"HELL YES!" Steph and Kaytalia yelled together. I swear, they connected together in a weird way.

Maybe the reason is that they _are both insane in the danm same way._

"Hey Tom!"

Tom turned around as bumped into Alex which made her click the Play bottom on her iPhone which played "Decode" by Paramore.

I swear, we are getting bombarded by Paramore. I am expecting Haley Williams to come out of the blue any second now.

_How can I decide what's right_

_When you're clouding up my mind_

_I can't win your losing fight_

_All the time_

And as usual, Paramore speaks the truth about everything.

"Kazzer! Kazzy! Are you here with us?"

My twin's voice woke me up from my train of thought.

"Sorry. I was just thinking."

"Well, you _do_ need to use your brain. Even if is in once a decade." I growled at Steph and she rolled her eyes. "Anyway, let's go."

The campus was—for lack of a better word—epic.

Beautiful, straight palm trees dotted it, having it campus in shade while the sun still reached in it. The main building was a snow white and I could see a fountain and the crash of the ocean waves.

I have a feeling that I'm going to like it here …

_The truth is hiding in your eyes_

_And its hanging on your tongue,_

_Just boiling in my blood_

_But you think that I can't see_

"Tom? Is that you?"

I turned around to see a girl with stark white hair (What the hell?) with blue eyes that matched the color of Tom's eyes.

"Oh, hey Luna." Tom said with a wave. He then turned to face us.

"Guys, this is my twin sister Luna."

All hell broke loose.

Like I said before, Paramore tells the danm truth.

* * *

**Luna's POV**

**

* * *

**

All hell broke loose.

"What the …?

"Tom!"

I noticed the girl with black hair and icy blue eyes didn't say anything.

"Tom! This is your _twin!" _Sarah , yeah. I forgot about Peyton and Sarah.

"Holy code! Lulu is your twin Major T?" Peyton shouted. He found a nickname for me.

"Um … I can like … um … explain …" Poor Tom. He sucked at lying.

The girl with black hair rose her hand and stopped his words.

"I don't _want _to hear it." she snarled at my brother, looking very much pissed off. "I need to get going to step up our room. Alex, Sarah, are you coming with me?"

They both nodded, looking scared and confused. As the three girls walked away, Sarah looked back and waved.

So, only me, Tom, the redhead, Peyton, and Kaytalia was left.

The redhead's dark brown eyes were narrowed.

"Why? Why the hell didn't you say _anything?_" the redhead asked.

"I _was_ going to say something Kaz, but … their wasn't any time …" Tom tried to explain, but Kaz looked mad … and … and

And just plain sad. He shook his head and said in a grave tone. "When you decide to talk, then call me. Until then, don't talk with me."

Kaz left, his head lowered.

Tom turned to Peyton. He shrugged and like a mental message was sent through them Peyton nodded and ran after Kaz.

"Sorry," I said sheepishly, looking away.

Tom shrugged. "It's cool. It's not your fault. Besides, Steph and Kaz could be pissed at me, but they'll get over it." Tom suddenly lowered his blue-eyed glaze to the floor. "I hope they do …" he whispered.

Tom then remember that I was still there with Kaytalia.

"Sorry. Luna, you know what I have to do." I nodded and he left. There is his hero-complex.

"So, you're his sister?" I nodded. "It's true, you guys _do _kinda look alike. It's the eyes," Kay (my nickname for her) looking up to the clouds.

"Um, Kay? You here?"

She nodded. "Sorry Luna. Steph was right about one thing, we should go to our rooms. I need to set up." she gave me a hug, let out her dog, Peridot Dotty, an Irish Wolfhound, and left towards to dorms.

I sighed.

_Do you see what we done?_

_We've gone and made such fools of ourselves …_

_Do you see what we done?_

_We've gone and made such fools of ourselves _

The blonde, Alex, I think was her name, left her CD case and player. I could hear the song from here. And it's true.

We've really gone and made fools out of ourselves

God, why does the weird stuff happen to _me _and our family?

I picked up the CD case and walked in the direction of the three girls who now have a problem with my brother.

* * *

**Seth's POV**

**(A/N I don't know why I'm doing this now but … I LIKE SETHY!)**

**

* * *

**

I was about to get into my room when I was talked over.

"What the hell?" I asked, getting up and brushing off the dust from my shirt.

I saw it was Kaz. The red hair like a pillar of flame and the red-tilted glasses was a dead giveaway.

"Sorry Seth, I got to get to my room. You know where Room 513 is?" I nodded.

"Yeah, I'll go with you."

Kaz shook his head. "Nah, I'm fine. Just tell me the way." he said hardheadedly.

"Okay, if that's what you want. Go down to the second to last door in the intersection of here. The right one. That's Room 513."

"Thanks," Kaz said and started to walk away, but he stopped. He turned around. His dark brown eyes were narrowed, like he was pissed.

But why?

"Your welcome," I mutter when he left. I toke out my key and opened the door.

The CA doesn't cease to amaze me.

The room was my favorite color, yellow. The room had a walk-in closet the size of my bathroom back home. The was a table with a desktop computer—the touch screen type—and a king-size bed with a yellow comforter and light brown pillows. Next to the closet was a fully packed mini-fridge with all my favorite foods and drinks. The AC was brand new and was blowing soft wisps of cool air that felt awesome. They even had a flat-screen TV with Blue-Ray and some movies. There was a state-of-the-art stereo system too. The station right now was playing "Decode" by Paramore. (I am a total Twil-Hater. DIE EDWARD AND JACOB!)

I was in total awe.

After the shock left, I screamed. "HELL YEAH! THIS IS SWEET!"

I jumped on to the bed—which was felt nice as hell—and relaxed, letting myself relax with the music.

_There is something_

_I see in you _

_It might kill me_

_I want it to be true …_

As the last notes left like fall leaves on the trees, I opened my bad, let out Vixxen (who left to sleep on my bed) and started to put my clothes into the closet. I put some more personal stuff (like shampoo and other stuff like that) into the drawers that was next to the my bed.

"Seth? Are you there?"

I had just put up some pictures of me and my friends from Chaotic when I heard to voice.

"Yeah, be right there …" I said, trying to hang one of me and Hector.

The picture had apparently decided against hanging, so I placed I down, whispered "I'll be back," and bolted to the white door.

It was Tom. He looked … not good. His normally vivid blue eyes were red and a bit puffy.

"Tom? What the hell just happened?" I asked. Tom sighed and I let him in.

Tom sat down on the bad, sighing again.

"Seth, we _are _friends right?"

I nodded, taking out a bottle of cold water out of my mini-fridge.

"The last time I checked, yeah,"

"Well, I need some help."

"He explained what happened outside with his twin (Tom? A twin? What?) and Steph and Kaz reacting.

"Okay, I see that that set of twins could had overreacted, but then again, you should had told them."

"Yeah, but the reason why that they didn't know was the my mom and dad are divorced. I live with my mom and Luna lives my dad. We rarely see each other so I thought that I shouldn't tell them. It's hard to think about it."

I nodded. My dad was divorced a couple of times, so I know what his is going through.

"Yeah, but those two _are _twins also. They must had felt betrayed." I said.

"Yeah," Tom replied. He stood up. "Well, I got to talk with them. See if they forgive me."

"Which twin is the more forgiving one?" I asked. I thought of Steph. She really had a temper, but I heard that Kaz had temper too.

"Um … normally I would say Kaz, _if_ someone else pissed him off. The guy can really hold a grudge. And Steph … well … she _does_ have a temper, but she could forgive me and she could help me with Kaz. So … Steph it is." Tom explained.

I nodded. "Alright. The girl dorm is on the right. The lady is the front should tell you where her room is."

Tom smiled. "Thanks Seth, you're a life saver."

I shrugged. "It's my job."

Tom rolled his ice-blue eyes and left.

"Okay, let's try this again." I said to the pic who hated me.

I could finally put the picture up (yeah!) when I heard the crash.

"What the …" I asked, walking out of my room. "What just happened?"

Then I heard it.

The electric guitar playing like there is no tomorrow.

**Me - HA! OH NO! (Hides in a trash can from reviewers) I'm sorry!**  
**Song - Decode by Paramore.**

**I sorry am the cliffhanger, but I had to do it. I want you do guess who was playing that guitar ... And of course who was talking in the beginning.  
**

**I guess that Kaz and Steph overreacted. But, in the show, Kaz does seem to overreact a lot ...**

**Anyway, REVIEW! I 3 YOUR REVIEWS!  
**


	3. Chapter 3 Paradise City

**Chaos Academy**

**Chapter 3**

**Paradise City**

**

* * *

**

**Kaz's POV**

**

* * *

**

One good thing happened when I got to the room. There was my guitars. Electric and bass with the amps. I smiled.

At least there's something to take off me my about Tom.

There was a note taped on to the electric guitar. It read:

_Kaz, here are your guitars with the cases, amps, and some extra strings. I also put in some money. Half for you and the other half is for Galleria. Love you, Mom_

"Sweet," I mutter under my breath, picking up the money. My eyes widen. There was $1,000 for me and the other half for Steph.

"Holy code …"

Okay, Tom's lie pissed me off, but this made everything better. I plugged in my electric guitar, put on the strap, and took out my iPhone and went to Music.

There was a ton a songs, but one I thought perfectly fit Miami.

I put in my headphones, a click on "Paradise City" by Guns n Roses.

_Take me down _

_To the very Paradise City_

_Where the grass is green_

_And the girls are pretty_

_Oh, won't you please take me home_

I started to play. This was about the only way to let me relax. It was also my way to figure things out.

Per normal to me, I didn't noticed that the amp was cracked up ALL THE WAY UP.

It sounded like … I really don't know how it sounded like. Partly because it was so loud and partly because I had on headphones on and I really didn't really know.

"KAZ! ARE YOU OKAY?"

Tom yell made me stop. I lowered the volume of the amp and took my iPhone and guitar with me to the door.

Both Tom and Peyton were there. Without thinking, I let the both in.

"What the hell was that Kaz?" Peyton asked.

_Just an urchin living under the street_

_I'm a hard case that's tough to beat_

_I'm your charity case_

_So buy me something to eat _

_I'll pay you at another time_

_Take it to the end of the line_

"Huh?"

_Rags to riches or so they say_

_You got to - keep pushing for the fortune and fame you know_

_It's all a gamble when it's just a game_

_You treat it like a capital crime_

_Everybody's doing their time_

"I said, Kazzy, what the hell was that?"

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, that was my guitar." I showed it to them. It was black, with rolling red flames. The bass was the same, except that bass was red with black flames.

"But dude! It sounded like an explosion!" Tom said.

I smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, I was playing. I didn't notice that the volume was so loud."

"But, _my bro_, you _do _rock that thing out." Peyton said, pointing at my guitar.

Tom nodded. "That's for sure. Since when do you play?"

"Ever since I could walk I could play. It's helps me organize my thoughts," I whispered, playing again (at a _much _lower volume).

"So …" Tom looked away, not being able to look me in the eye. I felt so guilty. I _had _overreacted. Yeah, I thought I had a good reason, but looking back, it sounded stupid.

"Tom, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I was acting dumb." I confessed.

Tom smiled faintly. "Yeah! We're all besties again!" Peyton shouted, pumping his fists in the air.

Me and Tom rolled our eyes. And I started to look around.

Tom explained why he never told us about Luna. Me and Peyton nodded, understanding.

The room looked amazing. I wasn't really looking at it when I first came in, but now I was taking it all in.

The room was a deep shade of red with swirls of light blue and yellow. There were three beds, one with a dark red comforter and black pillows, one with a yellow comforter and light brown pillows and one with a sky blue comforter and silver pillows. There were three mini-fridges (Hell yeah!) next to the beds, a walk-in closet that was _huge,_ a flat-screen TV with Blue-Ray and a desktop computer with touch-screen. I smiled when I recognized my stereo system.

"This. Place. Is. AWESOME." Peyton said, putting his stuff down.

"Yup," I said, staring to place my clothes in the closet. I mean, seriously, you could fit a small bed there.

"Hey, Tom? Do me a favor and let Inferno out." I called out.

"Sure," Tom said and I could hear Inferno's meow and him jumping onto one of the bed. Part of me hoped that it wasn't mine.

I finished putting my stuff there, (I didn't pack a lot of clothes) and jumped onto the red bed.

"I call this one." Peyton said, pointing at yellow one.

"Tom, that's leaves you with the blue bed." I said; he was in the closet putting his stuff in.

"It's cool, I wanted that one anyway." I smiled, took out a Coke out of my mini-fridge and start to turn on the stereo. (And checking that the volume was low)

"I can't believe that we get all of this," Tom said, gesturing to the whole room.

"Yeah." Then I remembered something. "Tom? You _did _make up with Steph, right?"

Tom slapped his hand against his forehead.

"Danm it, no I forgot. I was gonna to but I head that explosion." I smiled sheepishly. "I better be going. See ya guys later." he said and left.

"Um, Kaz?" Peyton said. I looked up from just before placing one of my CDs in the stereo. "Yeah, wait?"

"Isn't Steph, like _really_ _pissed_ at Tom for not telling us about Lulu?"

"Yup. Alex and Sarah, I really don't think so. Those two aren't the type to be pissed off by that sort of thing."

Then I realized it. I hit my head on the wall. Hard. I'm pretty sure I'll have a bruise there later.

"Tom is _so _screwed."

* * *

**Alex's POV**

**

* * *

**

"Steph? Really you can't forgive Tom?" I asked. Steph shook her head, her black hair moving like a midnight veil over her head.

"Stephanie, you're being dumb. Just forgive him. I need to get my iPod back from him." Sarah said.

Okay, me nor Sarah were mad at Tom. Tom wouldn't lie to us because of two things (1) the guy can't lie to save his life and (2) if he _could _lie, why the hell would he kept that from us? It had to be important.

Well, Steph apparently couldn't see that. She was in one of her moods.

"Guys, I need to put on some music. That's helps me think." We both nodded as she went to the stereo system.

Our room was a beautiful swirl of silver, jade-green, hunter green, brown, light blue, and black. Their were three beds, one blue and silver, one dark green and brown, and one jade-green and yellow. There was three mini-fridges, a walk-in closet, a TV and a desktop computer.

"Steph, please. At least listen to the guy." I pleaded with her, doing my famous puppy-dog-eyes.

Steph (hee hee) caved. "Fine. Just stop with the eyes, they kill me," she said with a smile.

I smiled with her. She turned on the stereo system and placed one of my CDs in. "Paradise City" by Guns n Roses played.

I jumped up and down and squeak out loud. I was a major fan of Guns n Roses—but I still heart Paramore forever—and "Paradise City" was the first song I listened from them.

_Take me down_

_To the Paradise City_

_Where the grass is green_

_And the girls are pretty_

_Oh, won't you please take me home_

I sang along with them and Sarah and Steph rolled their eyes. I was sure that I could never be a singer as Steph was sure that Sunkist was the best soda in the whole world.

I heard a knocking. I didn't even noticed the song ending.

_I want to go_

_I want to know_

_Oh, won't you please take me home_

_Yeah, baby_

_Yeah_

Sarah went to open it. But, instead of being Tom (come on, you'll think it would be him right?) it was Luna.

"Luna? What are you doing here?" Sarah asked in disbelief.

"I, um, wanted to talk with um, Stephanie and … um … Alex? I found your CD case." she said in a small voice, holding up my CD case.

"Okay," Sarah shrugged and let her in.

"Thanks a lot Luna," I said when she gave me back my CD case.

Steph rolled her eyes. "Ever think about super-gluing that thing to your butt Alex?" she asked and we all laughed. I took a quick glance to Luna.

The sunlight reflected off of her stark white hair, turning it to silver. Her eyes were freakishly alike to Tom's and Steph's.

All in all, Luna kinda looked like some kind of angel.

Well, Steph actually looked happy to see Luna. A sadistic smile was on her face and her eyes were sharp with an edge.

Translation: I going to had fun hurting you.

Luna was screwed.

"Well, _hello_ Luna. You look … fine. What can I do for you?" Steph asked, her voice sounding polite, but chilling at the same time.

"I'm fine. Listen, this was not Tom's fault that he didn't tell you about me." Luna said, looking calm, cool, and collected.

I give her ten points for that.

Steph went over to sit on her silver and blue bed. She looked like a queen looking down on a commoner.

"I _would_ like to hear that from him, but since you're his twin, you're work."

Really Steph? Sometimes I get sick and tired from her acting. It's not bad—she's great at it—but I want her to act like herself.

"Well, my mom and dad are divorced, since we were little. I don't see Tom much, and vise versa, so we don't like to talk about it." Luna explained.

Well, this explains everything.

No wonder Tom didn't say anything.

Steph widen and they filled tot the brim with sympathy. Right? I wasn't so sure with Stephanie.

Her moods were like the ocean, forever changing. It was hard to tell what kind of mood she was in sometimes.

This was one of those times.

"I'm sorry," She said, her voice cracking. "I-I didn't know."

She looked away, not being able to look Luna in the eye. Me and Sarah looked at each other.

Steph was tough, but when it came down to family, she was soft and caring. Like a teddy bear (but don't tell her I said that). _That's_ the real Steph.

"_Aww_,"

I forgot that door was open. Tom was at the threshold of the room, leaning on the wall, smiled cocky.

"How much did you hear?" we all said together in unionism.

Tom chucked, his blue eyes sparking.

"All of it." he turned his attention at Steph. "At least I don't have to face the wrath of Stephanie now. Thanks for saving my butt Luna."

Steph and Luna rolled their eyes.

"Really Tom?" Steph said. "I didn't know that you were coming. If I knew, I would had never went in here." Luna said.

We all laughed. "I like you," Steph said, smiling at Luna, which Luna returned.

"Okay, know that's cleared up, I need to go. The sun setting, and it would suck if I got in trouble for being on the scared girl grounds." Tom said and with a wave, he left.

"Well, I need to go too. My stuff is outside and, I'm right next to you guys, so I'll see you later," Luna said, hugged each one of us and left.

I looked out of the window we had. And _danm_, Tom was right, it sun was setting. It looked really pretty, with the light reflecting of the clouds.

"Steph? Didn't you think you're were a bit _too_ forgiving?" Sarah asked.

Steph didn't answer her. She took out her iPod and looked around. Her eyes soon locked on to a bookshelf that was there and she took one out.

The title was in a reddish-pink and said "Chosen".

Steph opened the book and began to read. Sarah looked with me with a "WTF?" look so I rolled my eyes and pointed to the doorway. We both left.

"Okay, what the hell was that?" Sarah asked me the second we were out of Steph's earring range.

"Well, Steph nor Kaz knows who is their father, so the two are really sensitive to family things. Steph must had felt bad because of that so she wants to be alone. Steph is always that way with anything family." I explained in a matter-of-fact tone.

Sarah closed her and a took a deep breath. When she reopened them, they were a bit misty.

"I guess that makes sense. God, I must had sounded totally insensitive." Sara said, looking down at her shoes.

I shook my head. "You didn't know." I said, placing my hand on her shoulder. She looked back up, looking liker her old self.

"Come on, Steph isn't the type to hold a grudge," I whispered and we walked back inside.

Steph was still reading, but she looked up and smiled. See? Steph told me once that she has no time to waste on a grudge.

"Sorry, Steph." Sarah said.

Steph smiled and laughed. "I _really _did fool you guys!" she exclaimed.

Me and Sarah looked at each other and our mouths dropped.

And weirdly enough, we laughed.

Thinking about the famous Guns n Roses, I was really starting to think that Miami could really be Paradise City.

**Me - Aw! I really do think that Steph and Kaz overreacted. But, that's over and it came to a happy ending. Later on in my story, that's going to become increasing scare.**

**Song - "Paradise City" by Guns n Roses**

**I finally decided that there will be three books to the series, one for each year that Steph and the gang are in school. **

**This one is called The Chaos Academy (duh), the second Heart of The Storm, and the last, Evanescence Memories.**

**I'm kinda sad that no one tried to figure out who was talking in the beginning of the last chapter. Please try. I really excited to hear what you think. Also, I noticed that everyone expect for ChaoticWriterCrazy and Ratchet Jr **_**NO ONE**_** gave me your OC's **_**looks**_**. Yeah, so just PM me or put it in a review so I know.**

**Also, look up Evanescence's meaning. I never knew it was really a word until I had wanted to look it up just for the hell of it. It's makes sense, thinking about the band Evanescence, it's meaning, and what Amy Lee sings.**

**Speaking about Amy Lee … AMY LEE VS. CHAOR!**

**Mmmmm … really good question who would win … REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4 Believe In Myself

**Chaos Academy**

**Chapter 4**

**Believe in Myself**

**(A/N As in the last A/N I put, sorry Chaor, Amy Lee would kick your butt)  
**

**

* * *

**

**Justin's POV**

**

* * *

**

"Justin! Dude, what time is it?"

Vincent Cross's voice woke me up from my dream. He was my roommate this year. And it was awesome too. I was at Chaotic, beating the ever-loving crap out of Klay.

"It's … um … one sec." I said, turning on my phone. It was 7:15 A.M., classes started at 9:00.

I _would _be pissed since I could had about a hour more of sleep, but since I normally woke up at 4:00 to take a shower and get to school at 7:00, I wasn't complaining.

"It's 7:15, relax, we have about a hour and a half to get ready." I said. Vincent left to get something.

I leaped off my bed (which was royal blue and silver) and took out my shampoo. My hair was hopelessly looking like a bird's nest, looking at the mirror that hanged near the window.

I was stunned. The sun was hiding under clouds, but the rays of light that escaped, shone through, like in the movies. It was breathing-taking beautiful.

Maybe this year won't be so bad, even with what happened last year.

"Here," Vincent came back into the room with his pet crow (?). He had two long pieces of paper in his hand. I knew what is was. Our schedules.

**Justin Hamish, Entering 9****th**** Grader**

_1__st__ Hour - Math, Mr. Curley_

_2__nd__ Hour - English, Ms. Sun_

_3__rd__ Hour - Hockey, Coach Thornton_

_4__th__ Hour - Science, Mr. Graves_

_Lunch _

_5__th__ Hour - Dramatic Arts, Ms. Rivera _

_6__th__ Hour - Study Hall, Mr. Miller_

_7__th__ Hour - History, Mr. Nobel _

_8__th__ Hour - Soccer, Coach Fernandez _

"Not bad," I whispered. Here in our school, hours are the same as periods. Each is a class and like the name says, it's a hour long.

"Hey Vincent, can I see your schedule?" Vincent shrugged and we traded papers.

**Vincent Cross, Entering 9****th**** Grader**

_1__st__ Hour - Math, Mr. Curley_

_2__nd__ Hour - Science, Mr. Graves_

_3__rd__ Hour - Russian, Ms. Garcia_

_4__th__ Hour - Study Hall, Mr. Miller_

_Lunch_

_5__th__ Hour - Latin, Ms. Kenbun_

_6__th__ Hour - History, Mr. Noël _

_7__th__ Hour - English, Ms. Sun _

"Hey, we have 1st together," Vincent said and he smiled.

Okay, I thought at first the guy was a bit cold, but I think we could be good friends. Maybe.

"Well, I'm going to the bathroom to wash up, and you?" Vincent started to leave, but turned back.

I sighed. "Vic, I'm alright. Hopefully I can actually talk with other people and have more friends. Or _amigos _as Mom says it."

Me and Lily were Latino. And one hell of a closely kit family.

Vincent nodded. "Bye then. Oh wait! I know a song called "Believe in Myself" by Karen Brake. You should listen to it." And he left.

I went online to Youtube and typed the song in. I clicked on the first video and I recognized it.

_When I'm alone in my chair, I just go about wishing_

_I wanna be strong, I really want to be trusted_

_When all alone in my bed, I just go about yearningI wanna be cool, I also want to be like you_

_But that's not something I do so easily_

_This is not simply my way, my style_

_Gotta get a hold on my life_

Whoa, wait! "Isn't that Tails theme song?" I called out, blotting out of the room since Vincent left to the bathroom.

Vincent just laughed.

I rolled my eyes and went to my mini-fridge to get something to eat.

* * *

**Steph's POV**

**

* * *

**

I woke up from my bed. I was expecting dark gray walls with silver roses hand painted. Instead I see a mix of colors.

Then I remember that I was in the CA (Chaos Academy) and that I was in Miami.

"Oh yeah, I forgot," I said, getting up from my bed. I noticed that Sarah and Alexis were still asleep. "Meow," Starblaze purred, jumping off the bed. I took out some cat food, water, and her food and water dishes and filled them up.

And I saw three long pieces of paper on the counter near the door. I looked at them. Our schedules.

**Galleria Stephanie Kalinkas, Entering 10****th**** Grader**

_1__st__ Hour - Fencing, Coach Smith_

_2__nd__ Hour - Science, Mrs. Bringas _

_3__rd__ Hour - Sketching 1, Mr. McLane_

_4__th__ Hour - History, Mr. Espinoza _

_Lunch_

_5__th__ Hour - Latin, Ms. Kenbun_

_6__th__ Hour - Math, Ms. Bloom_

_7__th__ Hour - English, Ms. Luna_

_8__th__ Hour - Advanced Chorus, Mrs. Para _

_9__th__ Hour - Study Hall, Mr. Miller_

"Danm," I said. With classes beginning at 9:00 and I have 9 periods and I have a 30 min lunch … I'll get out at 5:30!

"Oh great! Yeah, I have class until five frickin thirty!" I said, faking the cheerfulness of my voice. I took a look at Alex's and Sarah's schedules.

**Alexis Amanda Starbird, Entering 10****th**** Grader**

_1__st__ Hour - Audiovisual, Ms. Clearwater_

_2__nd__ Hour - Math, Ms. Bloom_

_3__rd__ Hour - English, Ms. Luna_

_4__th__ Hour - History, Mr. Espinoza_

_Lunch_

_5__th__ Hour - Technology 1, Dr. Williams_

_6__th__ Hour - Science, Mrs. Bringas _

_7__th__ Hour - Study Hall, Mr. Miller_

Whoa, wait! Alex gets out at 3:30! What the hell?

**Sarah Blackwell, Entering 10****th**** Grader**

_1__st__ Hour - Math, Ms. Bloom_

_2__nd__ Hour - Science, Mrs. Bringas_

_3__rd__ Hour - Volleyball, Coach North_

_4__th__ Hour History, Mr. Espinoza_

_Lunch_

_5__th__ Hour - Study Hall, Mr. Miller_

_6__th__ Hour - English, Ms. Luna_

WTF? SARAH GETS OUT AT 2:30!

"Steph? What are you doing?"

Alex's voice made me turn around. The blonde looking sleepy as hell.

"Looking at our schedules." I said, giving hers.

"We all have History together." I said, getting ready. I saw my phone, 7:30 A.M. "And me and Sarah both have the same 2nd Hour.

We girls _do _take a lot of time to get ready.

"Hey Alex, wake up Sarah up. She's be pissed if we don't." I said, reaching for a black tank top with the words 'Goddess' in gold. I also grabbed my favorite pair of black jeans shorts (Dude, it's 90 degrees in the shade) and some black sandals.

I put them on while Sarah and Alex went to the bathroom to take a shower and the door knocked.

"Who is it?" I called. I was in the mini-fridge digging for something to eat.

"It's your redheaded brother Sis."

I rolled my eyes, taking out a Pepsi (yes, I know I shouldn't have soda now, but I need something in my system) and opening the door.

It was …

Justin. Lily's twin. He was wearing his normal clothes and he had headphones on.

"Justin? What are you doing here?" I asked, opening the can of soda.

"Wait, this _isn't _my sister's room?"

I shook my head, taking a sip of Pepsi. I felt a tingle of annoyance. Really dude, now go away. I need to do my hair and eat.

"Oh, sorry Stephanie. You know where she is?"

I nodded. "Dude, you're not to far off. Her room is next to ours." I pointed to the room to the right of ours.

"Oh, okay then. Thanks Stephanie." Justin said unsurely and I could catch some words from his headphones.

_I wanna fly high so I can reach the highest of all the heavens_

_Somebody will be waiting for me so I have gotta fly higher_

_Gotta keep going everything is a great new challenge for meI will believe in myself_

_This is the only start for me_

"Hey Justin!" I called out.

He turned around. His brown eyes were shockingly alike to Kaz's.

"Really listen to that song. Even though it's from Sonic!" Me and Justin laughed and I went back into the room.

Sarah and Alex had finished up and had put on their clothes and they eating.

Alex had on a white tank top with white shorts and white sandals. I had told Alex that Miami was f-ing hot as hell so she got some light clothes. She also had her hair in a artfully messy bun.

Sarah had a dark green t-shirt that matched the color of her eyes and black jeans and red Nikes.

"Ready?" I asked, finishing the soda.

They nodded.

We all left to get the guys.

Knowing them, their probably still asleep.

* * *

**Tom's POV**

**

* * *

**

Me, Peyton, and Kaz were all ready to go.

Well, almost.

I was outside the door, waiting for them. I was wearing a white t-shirt with black lines going through it and blue jeans.

"Kaz! Come on! It's 8:30 and we need to go!" It will suck if they we late on our first day.

"Well still have like 30 minutes! I need to find my headphones _and _get something to eat." Kaz called out from his said of the room.

"Meow," Inferno, Kaz's evil cat (Why do I said evil? Well, I'll tell you later) appeared, his eyes narrowed.

Naturally, with me, Kaz, and Peyton being _not_ the most organized guys, the room was already trashed, which is why Kaz couldn't find anything.

"I found them!" Peyton pulled up a pair of black headphones with little red things on the tips. "Ha!" Kaz had found some granola bars and he was chugging them down.

"Alright! Let's _go._" I said impatiently.

I opened the door and Steph, Alex, and Sarah were there.

"Hey guys, ready for our first day of the CA?" Steph asked.

"LOL Steph that rhymed!" Peyton said and Steph rolled her eyes.

I nodded. "I am, at least." I gestured to Peyton and Kaz who were now fixing up something on Peyton's iPod now.

Sarah rolled her eyes. "By the way, what's your schedule?" she asked.

I gave it to them.

**Tomas Majors, Entering 10****th**** Grader**

_1__st__ Hour - Surfing, Coach Alonso_

_2__nd__ Hour - Math, Ms. Bloom_

_3__rd__ Hour - Study Hall, Mr. Miller_

_4__th__ Hour - History, Mr. Espinoza_

_Lunch_

_5__th__ Hour - Science, Mrs. Bringas_

_6__th__ Hour - English, Ms. Luna _

_7__th__ Hour - Swimming, Coach Abby_

"Sweet, you have the same 4th hour as us." Alex announced.

"_Awesome!" _Peyton yelled. He gave the girls his schedule.

**Peyton Rosen, Entering 10****th**** Grader**

_1__st__ Hour - Math, Ms. Bloom_

_2__nd__ Hour - Science, Mrs. Bringas_

_3__rd__ Hour - English, Ms. Luna_

_4__th__ Hour - History, Mr. Espinoza_

_Lunch_

_5__th__ Hour - Study Hall, Mr. Miller_

_6__th__ Hour - Spanish, Ms. Gamma_

"Hell yeah, we both got the same 2nd hour Peyton!" Steph said and the high-fived.

"But _really_ Peyton? Spanish?" Alex asked.

"What? Are we or are we not in Miami?"

"Well, yeah …"

"So _why _shouldn't I have Spanish? People talk the Espanola here." Peyton did a Spanish dance pose and we snickered.

"PWNED!" I yelled we all laughed.

We were now walking towards the main building.

"Hey, Kazzy! Let's see your schedule!" Peyton said and ripped it from Kaz's hands. He shrugged and went back to his music.

**Kazdan Robert Kalinkas, Entering 10****th**** Grader**

_1__st__ Hour - Orchestra, Mr. Firebird_

_2__nd__ Hour - Math, Ms. Bloom_

_3__rd__ Hour - Study Hall, Mr. Miller_

_4__th__ Hour - History, Mr. Espinoza_

_Lunch_

_5__th__ Hour - Band, Mr. Rivero_

_6__th__ Hour - Science, Mrs. Bringas_

_7__th__ Hour - English, Ms. Luna_

"Cool," Steph whispered. I didn't see what was so cool about Kaz's schedule. I mean really? Orchestra? _Band?_

"Hey guys!" We turned around to see Kaytalia, Seth, Lily, Justin, and Luna.

"Hi Seth," Steph said in a sultry tone and flashed a smile.

Seth returned the smile and wigging his eyebrows. I felt a whip of anger lash through me. I wanted to rip Seth's eyes out for looking at Steph _that_ way.

Wait, what? What the hell? Why do I care if Steph likes Seth?

God, Luna is right, I _do _have a hero-complex.

"Hey Bro," Luna said softly and hugged me. Steph smiled. Lucky for me that they made up.

"Hey guys, I got to go, I got Fencing." Steph said.

Kaytalia gave a small squeak. "No _way_! Me _too_!"

Steph and Kaytalia gave twinlike girl screams. I think that Steph had found her soul sister …

"I need to show her the Gym. Luna, didn't you say you have Gymnastics right? I know the Coach. Coach Cast is really nice. Anyone else with a sport?" Kaytalia said.

"I have Surfing and after that Swimming." I said. "Where is it?"

"Oh, you're with Coach Welsh? Okay, you need to go pass the art building at walk the path all the way to the beach. And for Coach Abby, you go to the pool area. It's behind those trees." Kaytalia pointed at a small grove of trees to the right of us.

"Cool, bye you guys!" we said together and Steph, Kaytalia, and my sister left to the Gym. The others went the other way.

I noticed that Steph was staying behide. "Bye Tom," she whispered into my ear and she kissed me.

On the cheek.

She giggled and she and ran to Kaytalia and Luna.

I knew I was blushing like an idiot.

"Come on Majors, get to class." I muttered under my breath as the bell rang.

**Me - Oh la la! This will be **_**very **_**interesting were Steph and Tom are heading. And what about Steph and Seth's look at her? Well, it's high school so of course were teenagers go, drama follows. As least, that what my teacher says.**

**I would like to give a shout out to my former teachers, Mrs. Bringas (Science teacher), Mr. Espinoza (History teacher), and Ms. Luna (L.A. teacher) I miss you three and I will be going back to see you guys.**

**Song - "Believe in Myself" by Karen Brake.**

**I love my reviewers, all of you. I thank you guys for being great, reading my Fanfic at the first place, and sending in such Awesome OCs.**

**And um … HALEY WILLAMS VS. MAXXOR!**


	5. Chapter 5 Pocketful of Sunshine

**Chaos Academy**

**Chapter 5**

**Pocketful of Sunshine**

**

* * *

**

**Kaytalia's POV**

**

* * *

**

We had gotten to the Gym at last. I shouldn't tell you this . . . but I going to anyway.

I saw Steph kiss Tom.

Well, in the check.

_And_, I saw Tom blush.

Aww.

I won't talk to Stephanie about it. It's her business, not mine. I respect my friends wishes.

"Well, here we are." I opened the door and Steph and Luna gasped. They should.

It was dome-shaped, with a open ceiling that closes when it rains. Inside, in to left (LOL, to the left, to the left) there a bunch of gymnastic equipment, to the right, racks of racks of fencing weapons. There was a long, circular track for track and field. In the back was the hockey ring, the lockers to change and the storage room where there are extra stuff.

"Wow," Luna whispered, awestruck.

"Nice," Steph muttered in the same tone as Luna's.

I giggled. I was the same way when I saw it. "Well, Luna over there is Coach Cast. And for me and Steph, Coach Smith awaits." I announced.

Luna smiled. "Thanks Kay. You're the best," she gave me a hug and ran to the Gymnastic side of the Gym as me and Steph walked over to the Fencing side.

"So, have you been fencing long?" Steph asked. I nodded. "About three years. It's an awesome sport. By the way, did you know that fencing is one of the only sports when girls and guys fight equally?"

Steph's mouth dropped. "No danm f-ing way." she asked, pulling back a lock of hair.

I nodded. "Yup, and I love it. I mean, how cool is it to beat a guy's butt at a sport?" I asked.

"Very cool. I would totally rub it in." Steph laughed.

"Well, Kaytalia, as usual you make friends with the newest ones of our school." I smiled. I knew who it was. Me and Steph turned around. Yup, I was right.

"Coach Smith," I nodded. Coach Smith was a guy. He had long blonde hair that was more wheat-colored than gold and wide stormy gray eyes. He had his hair in a ponytail and he was wearing normal fencing attire (you know, the white uniform) and he had a fencing mask in his right hand. In his left was a rapier, one of the fencing swords.

"And who is you're new friend?" Coach Smith asked.

"I'm Galleria, but everyone calls me Stephanie or Steph." Steph answered. She was standing still and her ice-blue eyes were shockingly bright.

"Welcome to the Chaos Academy." Steph and him shook hands. "Kaytalia, I trust you to take roll. I must speak with Coach Cast for a moment." he said and I nodded and he left.

"People! I'm taking roll!" I shouted, but the other people who take fencing were talking so loud they didn't hear me. By the way, anyone could taking Fencing, doesn't matter if you're in 6th or 12th grade.

"PEOPLE! Kaytalia IS TAKING THE DANM ROLL SO SHUT THE F-ING HELL UP!"

I looked at Steph who just yelled _super loud_. Was she insane? I was hyperactive sometimes, but I don't yell like that.

Well, sometimes.

"Well, well, Kaytalia. A bit outspoken today yes?" Coach Smith was back.

"That wasn't me. That was Stephanie." I said loyally. If it one thing I don't do, it's taking someone else's credit.

Coach Smith nodded at Stephanie. "Well done. You must be outspoken about your feelings."

Steph beamed. The Coach clapped his hands together and pointed to the lockers. "Well, go change to the fencing attire. The new ones, follow me so we can get you guys some new clothes."

Steph waved me a good-bye as she went to the storage room and I went to the lockers.

Of course there was the girls' and boys' lockers. I went to mine, Locker 101; a purple, red, and blue locker. All lockers were evenly spaced out with enough room for everyone to get their clothes and decorated. I put in my combination,(not telling you guys that!) and took out my white fencing uniform.

"Hey Kay!" One of my friends, Kate Ever, ran up to me. We were best friends since 6th grade, but the thing is that we don't talk that much.

"Kate! God, I haven't seen you since, well, _ever_!" I exclaimed, hugging her. "No pun intended." I add quickly.

She was a tall blonde, like 6'1, with long golden hair and dark blue eyes. She already had on her fencing uniform on and had her mask in her hand.

"You ready?" she asked. I nodded. "Good. I was hoping for my vengeance to be very sweet after what happened."

I rolled my eyes. I had put on the uniform and I was putting on my mask while we walked out.

We talked a bit, but Coach came with back with the new people. Steph was easy to find. Her long black hair and icy blue eyes gave her away.

Coach took roll call and he paired us up to practice. I was beaming with joy when he paired me up with Steph.

"Well, Kaytalia, I think that Stephanie will become an excellent fencer," Steph grinned like a fool, "Teach her the basics." He turned his attention to Stephanie. "Kaytalia will teach you the basics of fencing. I will be also giving everyone a handout to study. By the looks of it, Kaytalia was told you about men and women in fencing?"

Steph nodded. "Yup. I'm happy for that, but I don't know why."

"This is because an intelligent and attentive fencer can compensate for any perceived deficiencies that he or she may have, and using those deficiencies into assets. Long story short, you may not be as fast or strong as your opponent, but you could be smarter or able to remain focused better, so that will tip the scales to your favor. Right Kaytalia?"

I nodded. "Yes sir."

"Kaytalia here is the most focused fencer I've had the honor to coach in years. She is one of the most dangerous opponents in this entire school." Coach Smith praised. I grinned and Steph smiled faintly.

"Well, Stephanie, I leave you in Kaytalia's hands. For the next week or so, I'll have her drill you in the opening maneuvers of fencing. And always remember this, fencing requires the mastery of skills that are sequential and hierarchical in nature. If one of the skills isn't acquired, subsequent skills will be very difficult to master and you will be at a permanent and serious disadvantage."

"I'll remember Coach Smith." Steph answered seriously. Smith smiled warmly and went to another pair.

"So basically, he was—"

"He was saying that you're going to be really annoying because you're going to make me do the same exercise over and over, but there is a purpose behind it."

I nodded. "Thanks, that's saves a lot of breath." Steph rolled her eyes. "Are we going to fence or what?" she said.

I nodded, putting our masks on. "All right, Steph. Let's do this." I said.

We did the traditional salute and we got started lunging and going back to the beginning stance—again and again—until Steph dropped dead.

"You okay?" I asked bending down. Steph nodded, reaching for my hand. "God, this is harder that it looks," Steph said.

I laughed. "Isn't everything?" I asked.

"Guys! Good job, get to the lockers!" Coach Smith yelled.

As we were walking back, I started to sing "Pocketful of Sunshine".

Why? Oh, no reason. It just got stuck in my head.

"_I got a pocket, got a pocketful of sunshine, I got a love, and I know that it's all mine_," I sang softy. Steph looked at me weirdly.

"You don't sing half-bad Kay," Steph said.

"Really?"

She nodded. "I should know, I have Advanced Chorus."

My eyebrows shot up. Steph rolled her eyes. "I took Chorus back in my old school."

"Oh,"

"Well, what others electives do you have?" Steph asked, putting her clothes away in the locker next to mine.

"Latin in 5th Hour—"

I was cut off by Stephanie.

"Get OUT! Me TOO!" We both gave out twinish squeaks an d jumped up and down in a circle.

We high-fived. "And I have Art 3."Steph nodded. "Cool, I have Sketching 1."

"Well, here is my schedules."

**Kaytalia, Entering 12****th**** Grader**

_1__st__ Hour - Fencing, Coach Smith_

_2__nd__ Hour - Math, Dr. Bernstein_

_3__rd__ Hour - Art 3, Mr. Griffin_

_4__th__ Hour - Study Hall, Mr. Miller_

_Lunch_

_5__th__ Hour - Latin, Ms. Kenbun_

_6__th__ Hour - English, Mr. Ross_

_7__th__ Hour - Science, Dr. Lee_

_8__th__ Hour - History, Mr. Weis _

"Well Steph, I think we're pretty good friends. See you later." I said smiling as the bell rang from 2nd Hour and Steph gave me my schedule back.

"Bye Kay." Steph said, smiling warmly as she walked to the main building.

"_I got a pocket, got a pocketful of sunshine, I got a love, and I know that it's all mine. Oh. Do what you want, but you never gonna break me, sticks and stones are never gonna shake me . . ."_ I sang out to my next class, Math.

* * *

**Peyton's POV**

**

* * *

**

"Peyton! La Peytonicmaster!" Steph's call to me turned me around.

"Steph? Have you been working out?" I pointed at her hair, slick with sweat.

She nodded, droplets shaking off her hair. "Yup, Fencing. Let me tell you, it's not as easy as it looks."

"Hi guys," Sarah was walked calmly towards you.

"Mrs. Bringas?" Steph guessed and Sarah nodded. "Sweet! Mr. Rosen, what is my prize?"

I decided to go along with her. Steph could be really funny sometimes. "You, Ms. Kalinkas, win a all expenses paid trip to _Costa Rica!"_

Steph jumped up and down, droplets of sweat leaving her hair and spraying us. "Awe-Some! I GET A RICH COAST!" she exclaimed.

"Uh, Steph? Costa Rica is _not_ a rich coast." Sarah busted Steph's bubble of happiness.

She pouted. "Killjoy." she whispered and Sarah rolled her eyes as I laughed.

"Come on you two, we're going to be late." As if to prove her point, the bell rang.

"Of course," Steph mutter under her breath as we ran into the class. There were long rows of black desks, enough for four. We took the first one in the left side.

"Hello, my students," Ms. Bringas said. She was a blonde, with dark brown eyes and a small body. Her eyes were filed with sarcasm that weirdly remind me of Kaz.

"First off, no gum in my class," She pointed at the trash can beside her desk and more that half of the class stood up to throw it out. Steph was one of them.

"Thank you. Now then, as you thought, I'm Mrs. Bringas." She stopped talking to glare at two girls (blondes) who were talking. "Shut up," she asked.

"But Miss—"

"I said shut up,"

The girl who talked back to Mrs. Bringas shut up and looked down to her hands.

"Thank you. Now, I'm going to take roll, give you guys the course outline, go over it, and then you guys can talk. Okay?"

We all chorused in our yeses. Thankfully Mrs. Bringas was fast and before you know it, we were talking. Steph went to talk with Mrs. Bringas, and it looked like a deep conversation.

"Okay, yeah but, Miss, I think that there could be white holes. Kinda like the opposite of a black hole, only they spit out everything, including light."

"Yeah, I see what you mean, Stephanie. It makes sense because mater can not be destroyed or created. I had a student, Lazaro, that is pretty much like you. I have his Facebook with you want it."

Steph beamed. "Thanks, Miss, I would like that." she said.

"Peyton? Something wrong?" Mrs. Bringas asked, looking at me.

"Nah, just bored." I said, shrugged. "Well, with you include not have breakfast wrong." I said, eyeing her salad she was eating. She looked at it and back at me with accusing eyes.

"Not. My. Problem." she said and went back to eating.

"But Miss—"

She just glared at me and that made me shut up. "Okay." I said and sat back down next to Sarah.

"Nice try," Sarah said as the bell rang. "Besides, we have only two more hours—" I moaned at that. "Until lunch. You can last," she picked up her things and left.

"Peyton, so you'll shut up." Steph put a Milky Way in my open hand. "I need to go, Sketching. Bye." she said as I wolfed down the chocolate bar, picked up my things and ran to English.

Oh, God, I am _so_ doing to die.

I. Need. FOOD.

* * *

**Nova's POV**

**

* * *

**

As I ran into Sketching 1, I ran into Seth Thordenchilde, the school flirt. "Hey Nova," he said a suave tone.

I growled at him. I don't need him. "Don't need your crap now Seth." I said, glaring at him.

He just shrugged and put on a cheeky smile. "Yup, but Nova? Why the hell did you pick a fight with Steph? You _want_ to die?" he asked.

I shook my head, sitting down. "No, I going to kick her ass." I said proudly. Seth was drinking from a bottle of water which he choked on. "Wh-What? You're going to die. I betting 50 big ones on it."

"What?" I asked. People were already _betting_? "And you are you betting against?"

"Hector. He thinks you have a chance." he shook his head like Hector had lost his mind. "Anyway, you should be going."

I looked at him. "And why is that?" I asked sharply.

"Because Stephanie, PerimQueen, the chick you're fighting, is here."

I closed my eyes for a second, praying that Seth was wrong, that he was just playing with me, but I reopened my eyes, and I saw her.

Stephanie was at the threshold of the class, glaring at me with cold scarlet eyes.

I am so screwed.

**Me - Ha! OH NO! *Runs from thrown cars at the authoress* WHY?**

**Song - Pocketful of Sunshine By Natasha Bedingfield **

**I'm sorry for that cliffhanger, but it was to good to give up on. So, Seth, Nova, and Steph are in the same Sketching 1 class! It's going to be very interesting what happens. Will, Nova and Steph will talk with each other. And it won't be nice. And Seth will flirt. A lot.**

**As for the question at the end of the last chapter, Haley will kick Maxxor's butt. Badly too. Why? I hate him. **

**And why do I hate Maxxor? I have a personal fight with him that I have to settle.**

**Anyway, yes, kinda boring. I just wanted to get to the Sketching part. Sorry if it's soppy. **

**I'm been working on a Pokemon and Yu-Gi-Oh crossover. It's called Shattered Souls, and it's up if you want to see that.**

**Steph: Will I kill Nova?**

**Me: No. VXWolf would properly kill me.**

**Steph: Aww, anyway, REIVEW! **


End file.
